February 22
Events *1295 BCE - The coronation of Ramses II, on whose face the sun's rays fall each year in Abu Simbel temple. *1281 - Martin IV becomes Pope. *1288 - Nicholas IV becomes Pope. *1495 - King Charles VIII of France enters Naples to claim the city's throne. *1632 - Galileo's Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems is published. *1744 - War of the Austrian Succession: The Battle of Toulon begins. *1819 - By the Adams-Onís Treaty, Spain sells Florida to the United States for five million U.S. dollars. *1847 - Mexican-American War: The Battle of Buena Vista - 5,000 American troops drive off 15,000 Mexican. *1853 - The Washington University is founded in ''St. Louis'' as Eliot Seminary. *1855 - The Pennsylvania State University is founded. *1856 - The Republican Party opens its first national meeting in Pittsburgh. *1862 - Jefferson Davis is officially inaugurated for a six-year term as the President of the Confederate States of America in Richmond. He was previously inaugurated as a provisional president on February 18, 1861. *1876 - Johns Hopkins University is founded in Baltimore. *1879 - In Utica, Frank Woolworth opens the first of many of 5 and 10-cent Woolworth stores. *1882 - Serbian kingdom refounded. *1889 - President Grover Cleveland signs a bill admitting North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana and Washington as U.S. states. *1904 - UK recognises the South Orkney Islands as part of Argentina, in 1908 claims them again. *1915 - World War I: Germany institutes unrestricted submarine warfare. *1920 - In Emeryville, the first dog race track to employ an imitation rabbit opens. *1923 - The United States begins the first transcontinental air mail route. *1924 - Calvin Coolidge becomes the first President of the United States to deliver a radio broadcast from the White House. *1942 - World War II: President Franklin D. Roosevelt orders General Douglas MacArthur out of the Philippines as American defense collapses. *1943 - Members of White Rose are executed in Nazi Germany. *1944 - American aircraft bombard the Dutch towns of Nijmegen, Arnhem, Enschede and Deventer by mistake, resulting in 800 dead in Nijmegen alone. *1948 - Communist coup in Czechoslovakia *1958 - Egypt and Syria join to form the United Arab Republic. *1959 - Lee Petty wins the first Daytona 500. *1969 - The last time all four Beatles were together for a recording session. *1973 - Cold War: Following United States President Richard Nixon's visit to the People's Republic of China, the two countries agree to establish liaison offices. *1974 - Organization of the Islamic Conference (OIC) summit conference starts in Lahore. Thirty-seven countries are attending. Twenty-two heads of state and government participate. * 1974 - Samuel Byck tries and fails to assassinate U.S. President Richard Nixon. *1979 - Independence of Saint Lucia from the United Kingdom. *1980 - The United States ice hockey team defeats the Soviet Union team at the 1980 Winter Olympic Games in an upset dubbed the "Miracle on Ice". *1986 - Start of the 1986 EDSA Revolution in the Philippines. *1994 - Aldrich Ames and his wife are charged by the United States Department of Justice with spying for the Soviet Union. *1997 - In Roslin, Scotland, scientists announce that an adult sheep named Dolly had been successfully cloned. *2002 - Angolan political and rebel leader Jonas Savimbi is killed in a military ambush. * 2002 - A MH-47E Chinook helicopter crashes into the ocean near the Philippines, killing all 10 aboard. *2006 - At least six men stage Britain's biggest robbery ever, stealing £53m (about $92.5 million or €78 million) from a Securitas depot in Tonbridge, Kent. *2007 - Norwegian cross country skiers Jens Arne Svartedal and Astrid Jacobsen become the first ever gold medalists of an indoor and a nighttime nordic skiing event at a World Championship or Winter Olympic level by winning their respective men's and women's individual sprint finals in Sapporo, Japan. Births *1040 - Rashi, French rabbi and commentator (d. 1105) *1403 - Charles VII of France (d. 1461) *1440 - Ladislaus Posthumus of Bohemia and Hungary (d. 1457) *1500 - Cardinal Rodolfo Pio da Carpi, Italian humanist (d. 1564) *1612 - George Digby, English statesman (d. 1677) *1705 - Peter Artedi, Swedish naturalist (d. 1735) *1714 - Louis-Georges de Bréquigny, French historian (d. 1795) *1732 - George Washington, First President of the United States (d. 1799) *1756 - Georg Friedrich von Martens, German diplomat (d. 1821) *1778 - Rembrandt Peale, American artist (d. 1860) *1788 - Arthur Schopenhauer, German philosopher (d. 1860) *1796 - Alexis Bachelot, French missionary (d. 1838) * 1796 - Lambert Adolphe Jacques Quetelet, Belgian mathematician (d. 1874) *1806 - Józef Kremer, Polish messianistic philosopher (d. 1875) *1817 - Carl Wilhelm Borchardt, German mathematician (d. 1880) *1819 - James Russell Lowell, American poet and essayist (d. 1891) *1825 - Jean Baptiste Salpointe, second Archbishop of Santa Fe (d. 1898) *1839 - Francis Pharcellus Church, American editor and publisher (d. 1906) *1840 - August Bebel, German politician (d. 1913) *1849 - Nikolay Yakovlevich Sonin, Russian mathematician (d. 1915) *1857 - Robert Baden-Powell, English founder of the Boy Scouts (d. 1941) * 1857 - Heinrich Hertz, German physicist (d. 1894) *1864 - Jules Renard, French author (d. 1910) *1874 - Bill Klem, Major League Baseball Hall of Fame umpire (d. 1951) *1878 - Walter Ritz, Swiss physicist (d. 1909) *1879 - Johannes Nicolaus Brønsted, Danish physical chemist (d. 1947) *1880 - Frigyes Riesz, Hungarian mathematician (d. 1956) *1882 - Eric Gill, British sculptor (d. 1940) *1883 - Marguerite Clark, American silent film actress (d. 1940) *1886 - Hugo Ball, German author and poet (d. 1927) *1887 - Ksawery Tartakower, Polish chess player (d. 1956) *1888 - Owen Brewster, U.S. Senator from Maine (d. 1961) *1889 - Olave Baden-Powell, English Chief Girl Guide (d. 1977) *1891 - Vlas Chubar, Soviet politician (d. 1939) *1892 - Edna St. Vincent Millay, American writer (d. 1950) *1895 - Victor Raúl Haya de la Torre, Peruvian politician, founder of APRA party (d. 1979) *1897 - Karol Świerczewski, Polish general (d. 1947) *1899 - Dwight Frye, American actor (d. 1943) * 1899 - George O'Hara, American actor (d. 1966) * 1899 - Dechko Uzunov, Bulgarian painter (d. 1986) *1900 - Luis Buñuel, Spanish-born film director (d. 1983) *1900 - Seán Ó Faoláin, Irish author (d. 1991) *1902 - Fritz Strassmann, German physicist (d. 1980) *1903 - Morley Callaghan, Canadian writer (d. 1990) * 1903 - Ain-Ervin Mere, Estonian Nazi (d. 1969) * 1903 - Robert Weede, American baritone (d. 1972) *1907 - Sheldon Leonard, American actor (d. 1997) * 1907 - Robert Young, American actor (d. 1998) *1908 - Sir John Mills, English actor (d. 2005) *1911 - Bill Baker, baseball player (d. 2006) *1913 - George Holmes Tate, American jazz saxophonist and clarinetist (d. 2001) *1914 - Renato Dulbecco, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate *1917 - Jane Bowles, American writer and playwright (d. 1973) *1918 - Sid Abel, Canadian hockey player (d. 2000) * 1918 - Charlie Finley, American sports entrepreneur (d. 1996) * 1918 - Don Pardo, American radio and television announcer * 1918 - Robert Wadlow, tallest person in history (d. 1940) *1921 - Jean-Bédel Bokassa, ruler of the Central African Republic (d. 1996) * 1921 - Wayne Booth, American literary critic (d. 2005) * 1921 - Giulietta Masina, Italian actress (d. 1994) *1922 - Jesús Iglesias, Argentine racing driver (d. 2005) *1925 - Edward Gorey, American illustrator (d. 2000) *1926 - Kenneth Williams, English actor (d. 1988) * 1926 - Bud Yorkin, American film director *1928 - Paul Dooley, American actor * 1928 - Bruce Forsyth, British entertainer * 1928 - Clarence 13X, founder of the Nation of Gods and Earths (d. 1969) *1929 - James Hong, Chinese American actor * 1929 - Rebecca Schull, American actress *1930 - Marni Nixon, American singer *1932 - Ted Kennedy, U.S. senator from Massachusetts *1933 - Katharine * 1933 - Bobby Smith, English footballer *1934 - Sparky Anderson, American baseball manager *1936 - J. Michael Bishop, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine laureate * 1936 - Ernie K-Doe, American singer (d. 2001) *1938 - Ishmael Reed, American writer * 1938 - Pierre Vallières, founding member of the Front de libération du Québec (d. 1995) Jason Chao the man who killed strong arm Daniel *1940 - Johnson Mlambo, South African politician * 1940 - Billy Name, American photographer and Andy Warhol archivist *1941 - Hipólito Mejía, President of the Dominican Republic *1942 - Christine Keeler, English model and showgirl *1943 - Terry Eagleton, British theorist * 1943 - Horst Köhler, President of Germany *1944 - Jonathan Demme, American director * 1944 - Robert Kardashian, American lawyer * 1944 - Tom Okker, Dutch tennis player *1945 - Leslie Charleson, American actress * 1945 - Oliver, American singer (d. 2000) *1947 - Carol Burns, Australian actress *1949 - Niki Lauda, Austrian race car driver * 1949 - Olga Morozova, Russian tennis player *1950 - Julius Erving, American basketball player * 1950 - Ellen Greene, American actress * 1950 - Lenny Kuhr, Dutch singer * 1950 - Miou-Miou, French actress * 1950 - Genesis P-Orridge, English performer, musician and artist * 1950 - Julie Walters, English actress *1952 - Bill Frist, U.S. senator from Tennessee *1953 - Graham Lewis, English musician (Wire) * 1953 - Nigel Planer, British actor *1955 - Tim Young, Canadian ice hockey player *1959 - Jiří Čunek, Czech politician * 1959 - Kyle MacLachlan, American actor *1961 - Akira Takasaki, Japanese guitarist *1962 - Steve Irwin, Australian herpetologist (d. 2006) * 1962 - Lenda Murray, American bodybuilder * 1962 - Les Wallace, Scottish darts player *1963 - Vijay Singh, Fijian golfer *1964 - Gigi Fernandez, Puerto Rican tennis player *1966 - Rachel Dratch, American actress and comedienne * 1966 - Brian Greig, Australian politician * 1966 - Aiden Shaw, English pornographic actor *1967 - Alf Poier, Austrian comedian *1968 - Shawn Graham, Canadian politician * 1968 - Bradley Nowell, American musician (d. 1996) * 1968 - Jeri Ryan, American actress *1969 - Joaquín Cortés, Spanish dancer * 1969 - Brian Laudrup, Danish footballer * 1969 - Byron Stroud, American bassist *1970 - Dominic Roussel, Canadian ice hockey player *1971 - Lea Salonga, Filipina actress and singer *1972 - Michael Chang, American tennis player * 1972 - Claudia Pechstein, German speed skater *1973 - Juninho Paulista, Brazilian footballer *1973 - Claus Lundekvam, Norwegian footballer, currently playing for Southampton F.C. * 1973 - Einar Kristian Tveitå, Norwegian athlete *1974 - James Blunt, English musician * 1974 - Chris Moyles, English DJ *1975 - Drew Barrymore, American actress *1976 - Faan Rautenbach, South African rugby player *1979 - Brett Emerton, Australian footballer * 1979 - Lee Na-young, South Korean actress *1980 - Fredson Camara, Brazilian footballer *1982 - Jenna Haze, American pornographic actress * 1982 - Robert Weiner, American water polo player *1986 - Miko Hughes, American actor * 1986 - Rajon Rondo, American basketball player *1988 - Przemysław Kazimierczak, Polish footballer *1989 - Anna Sundstrand, Original Member Of Swedish Girl Band 'Play' Deaths * 965 - Odo (b. 944) *1071 - Arnulf III (killed in battle) (b. c.1055) *1111 - Roger Borsa, King of Sicily *1371 - King David II of Scotland (b. 1324) *1512 - Amerigo Vespucci, Italian merchant and explorer (b. 1454) *1627 - Olivier van Noort, Dutch navigator (b. 1558) *1674 - Jean Chapelain, French writer (b. 1595) *1680 - Catherine Monvoisin, French sorceress (b. c.1640) *1690 - Charles Le Brun, French artist (b. 1619) *1727 - Francesco Gasparini, Italian composer (b. 1661) *1731 - Frederik Ruysch, Dutch physician and anatomist (b. 1638) *1732 - Francis Atterbury, English bishop and man of letters (b. 1663) *1742 - Charles Rivington, English publisher (b. 1688) *1797 - Karl Friedrich Hieronymus Freiherr von Münchhausen, German officer and adventurer (b. 1720) *1799 - Heshen, infamous Qing Dynasty Chinese official at court (b. 1750) *1816 - Adam Ferguson, Scottish philosopher and historian (b. 1723) *1875 - Jean-Baptiste Camille Corot, French painter (b. 1796) * 1875 - Sir Charles Lyell, Scottish geologist (b. 1797) *1890 - John Jacob Astor III, American businessman (b. 1822) * 1890 - Carl Heinrich Bloch, Danish painter (b. 1834) *1892 - Herman Koeckemann, German Catholic prelate (b. 1828) *1903 - Hugo Wolf, Austrian composer (b. 1860) *1904 - Leslie Stephen, English writer and critic (b. 1832) *1913 - Ferdinand de Saussure, Swiss linguist (b. 1857) *1921 - Salim Al-Mubarak Al-Sabah, Emir of Kuwait (b. 1864) *1923 - Théophile Delcassé, French statesman (b. 1852) *1934 - Willem Kes, Dutch conductor (b. 1856) *1939 - Antonio Machado, Spanish poet (b. 1875) *1942 - Stefan Zweig, Austrian writer (b. 1881) *1943 - Hans Scholl, German resistance fighter (b. 1918) * 1943 - Christoph Probst, German resistance fighter (b. 1919) * 1943 - Sophie Scholl, German resistance fighter (b. 1921) *1945 - Osip Brik, Russian writer (b. 1888) *1960 - Paul-Émile Borduas, Quebec painter (b. 1905) *1961 - Nick LaRocca, American jazz musician (b. 1889) *1965 - Felix Frankfurter, Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court (b. 1882) *1968 - Peter Arno, American cartoonist (b. 1904) *1973 - Jean-Jacques Bertrand, Quebec politician, Premier of Quebec (b. 1916) * 1973 - Katina Paxinou, Greek actress (b. 1900) *1974 - Samuel Byck, American attempted assassin of Richard Nixon (b. 1930) *1976 - Angela Baddeley, English actress (b. 1904) * 1976 - Florence Ballard, American singer (The Supremes) (b. 1943) *1980 - Oskar Kokoschka, Austrian artist (b. 1886) *1982 - Josh Malihabadi, Urdu poet of India and Pakistan (b. 1898) *1983 - Sir Adrian Boult, English conductor (b. 1889) * 1983 - Romain Maes, Belgian cyclist (b. 1913) *1984 - Jessamyn West, American writer (b. 1902) *1985 - Salvador Espriu, Spanish poet (b. 1913) * 1985 - Alexander Scourby, American actor (b. 1913) * 1985 - Efrem Zimbalist, Russian violinist (b. 1889) *1987 - Andy Warhol, American artist, director, and writer (b. 1928) *1994 - Papa John Creach, American musician (b. 1917) *1995 - Ed Flanders, American actor (b. 1934) *1997 - Joseph Aiuppa, American gangster (b. 1907) *1998 - Abraham Ribicoff, American politician (b. 1910) *1999 - Menno Oosting, Dutch tennis player (b. 1964) *2000 - Fernando Buesa, Spanish politician (b. 1946) *2002 - Chuck Jones, American animator (b. 1912) * 2002 - Jonas Savimbi, Angolan rebel leader (b. 1934) * 2002 - Roden Cutler, Australian diplomat and war hero (b. 1916) * 2002 - Daniel Pearl, American journalist (b. 1963) *2003 - Daniel Taradash, American screenwriter (b. 1913) *2004 - Roque Máspoli, Uruguayan footballer (b. 1917) * 2004 - Andy Seminick, American baseball player (b. 1920) *2005 - Zdzisław Beksiński, Polish artist (b. 1929) * 2005 - Simone Simon, French actress (b. 1910) * 2005 - Lee Eun Ju, Korean actress (b. 1980) *2006 - Anthony Burger, American musician and singer (b. 1961) *2007 - Dennis Johnson, American basketball player (b. 1954) * 2007 - Howard Verne Ramsey, oldest U.S. veteran of WWI (b. 1898) * 2007 - Samuel Hinga Norman, Sierra Leonean alleged war criminal (b. 1940) * 2007 - George Jellicoe, Lord Privy Seal and Leader of the House of Lords & Special Boat Service veteran (b. 1918) Holidays and observances *United States — Washington's Birthday. *Saint Lucia — independence (1979). *The Scouting movement and the World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts celebrate this day as "World Thinking Day", "B.-P. day", or "Founder's Day", as it is the shared birthday of the Scouts' founder Sir Robert Baden-Powell and his wife, Lady Olave Baden-Powell, the World Chief Guide. Liturgical feasts *Roman Catholic Church — Feast of the Chair of Saint Peter. *Blessed Saint Isabel of France (died 1270) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:February